Letting The Right One In
by darkgirl3
Summary: Matt breaks up with Caroline after Vickie's body's found. She takes off out of the door wanting to get away. Takes place in season one at the end of Let The Right One In
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Letting The Right One In**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Matt breaks up with Caroline after Vickie's body's found. She takes off out of the door wanting to get away. Set in season 1**

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

He'd broken up with her, which was all Caroline could think. He'd run to Elena, but she had Stefan now so wasn't like she'd take him back. Matt just ended things when she'd tried to help him. Vickie was dead and Matt broke up with her. His mom already hated her now it was like she'd just been tossed away. She didn't understand what she had done wrong.

She'd run down the stairs wanting to get out of there in a hurry. She'd come there with her mom, but she could leave. She'd walk if she had to or run, she could run home. She knew she'd been crying when she went past Matt and Elena.

She could feel the tears on her face and they hadn't even noticed her. She hadn't looked back when Jeremy called out her name. She'd just run as fast as she could out the kitchen door. Tyler had tried to stop her, but she kept going after pushing him away. She didn't want to be stopped on her mission of getting out of the house.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She'd finally stopped not sure where at first sliding down the tree. The rain had stopped now, but her face was wet again from the tears. It would always be Elena she thought hugging herself burying her head in her arms. She didn't even say anything wrong this time. She had wanted to help him through this, but Matt wanted Elena not her.

She really would regret sitting down later. She could feel the water soaking through her jeans already from the horrible rain. An arm was going around her and she just started sobbing. She figured it was Jeremy since he'd been the one calling after her.

She had no reason to think Tyler would come after her. He thought she was annoying and narcotic after all. The only reason he'd been talking to her lately was Matt asked him to. Matt broke up with her so Tyler didn't need to go after her now.

Things had been okay till now with her and Matt. However, she knew now she would never be the first pick of anybody in this town. Her mom chose the town over her, she was cast away by Damon, and now Matt just dumped her. She knew that Bonnie and Elena were closer than she was to them too. Even her dad had left her choosing a guy over his daughter. If she thought about it she was ultimately alone.

Ever who she was crying on hadn't said a word. She really was scared to find out who it could be. Only two guys had been in there besides Matt. It wasn't Matt he was too sad hugging on Elena to come after her. She didn't really care though as she just cried until she was asleep. She couldn't help it; everything just fell away that had been almost perfect. She'd remembered saying that she was always the second choice before she fell asleep.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

When he came out here he hadn't expected to be the shoulder Caroline was crying on. He'd really come to see why she'd shoved him against the sink so hard. It wasn't like she'd leave a bruise but she had some strength in her to be a girl, cheerleader or not.

She kept saying something about being the second best always the one nobody wanted to be with. He had seen her that morning and she'd seemed fine. She'd been hugging on Matt before he started his shift at The Grill.

He knew how she felt, her mom didn't even pay attention to her, and he'd give anything for his dad to ignore him. It was like he was some shining beacon half of the time, wasn't much he could do without getting grief for it.

Most of the time his mom would help him out, but she had her moments too. Hell if he really had to admit it to himself if his mom saw him drinking she'd never say anything. She had on occasion, when his dad was gone, handed him a drink too. He wasn't stupid though, he knew his dad drunk. However, the bastard always gave him hell for doing the same thing. It brought him back to the present thinking about that.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was fast asleep after crying herself that way. He wasn't sure what to do at first, he wasn't good with crying. However, he picked Caroline up after sending a text to Jeremy. He didn't know how he still had his number in his phone or when the hell it got there. Jeremy had been okay till he'd gone for Vickie, then it became a fight almost weekly over her.

Now Vickie was dead and he'd screwed up with her. He didn't know if he really felt something for her. She'd meant something just not what he'd thought somebody could be to him. He couldn't really show how he felt. It was just the way he was. Thinking about how Jeremy's number got in his phone, it was probably Vickie's doing when she'd borrowed his phone before.

It was a simple message I'm taking Caroline home tell her mom. He had gotten his car before driving over here after his dad had dropped him off at home. Jeremy had come with him; it had been a silent drive.

He could left him but he'd come out the Grill asking for ride, his dad had just said yes. Elena was there now so she could get him back home. Matt hadn't wanted to talk which was why he'd come here, apparently Elena was the one he wanted talk to.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He couldn't help think of Elena and Matt's break up, now it was Matt breaking up with Caroline after a death. He never wanted to feel that kind of pain, if he ever lost his mom he didn't know what he would do. She showed that she cared in different ways.

He got her in his car before driving the two miles to Caroline's house. He'd been here when he'd been younger so he knew where the hide-a-key was at. His parents and hers used make them play together as kids. They were the Founding Families' kids they had to play together. He wanted nothing to do with any of that stuff.

He was glad that arranged marriages were done away with because he was sure he'd been married to Caroline by now. He might not be eighteen yet, but other countries married off kids early. He didn't want think about that though even when they'd been kids he'd always heard it.

They'd grown up and Caroline hadn't even been on his radar until lately. They hung in the same circle, but until lately he wondered if that even made them friends. Things had changed when Matt asked him to pick her up that day.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was lying on her bed now still asleep, he sat down on the bed too and watched her thinking about stuff. He always hid it good; he'd never say it or admit it out loud. Thinking about it after this would be out the question. Something had always told him he should have been the one with Caroline. It made no sense though because that just wasn't his type.

He liked the bad girl because he was the bad boy, the dick as most called him. He didn't get to have the girl that was sweet even if sometimes he wanted to yell for her stop talking. He had always listened though, even that night when she'd been bitching about not being picked. He hadn't walked away and left her at the falls.

It had been second day back school at the party that was thrown yearly. He remembered getting really drunk and wanting to do it out there in the woods. It had ended when Jeremy showed up drunker than he was. He'd walked off leaving Jeremy and Vickie there.

Now he'd give anything to hear Caroline talking instead of the voice in his head. The one that kept telling him he didn't deserve to miss Vickie. He was a dick; he'd always be a dick. He was an embarrassment to his family; he always did the wrong thing. He didn't care though he had to live his own life.

Tyler didn't mean to but he fell asleep too. The sounds of the rain again and the long day was catching up with him. He would deal with Caroline freaking out later. She had moved in her sleep laying her head against his chest. His arm was around her and he wasn't thinking about how it was going to look when she woke up. He'd taken her wet clothes off so she didn't get her bed wet. He was lying there with only his jeans on.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Letting The Right One In**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Matt breaks up with Caroline after Vickie's body's found. So she takes off out of the door wanting to get away.**

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline opened her eyes feeling groggy from crying so much. Her eyes were swollen and she felt like crap. She could see that the sun was peeking through her window and she wondered how she had gotten home. She didn't even remember getting home for that matter. The last thing she remembered was crying in Jeremy's arms.

However, when she thought about it, it couldn't have been Jeremy that had taken her home. Jeremy had come with Tyler as shocking as that was. Which made her go still because; there was only one person, who could have brought her home, Tyler. She kept herself still looking up and her fears were confirmed. She was lying in Tyler Lockwood's arms.

She was trying to tell if he was awake or not so she could get out of her bedroom. She could feel that she wasn't wearing anything, but her bra and panties. He had taken her clothes off and he wasn't wearing anything besides his jeans. She wouldn't believe that he was being this nice if she hadn't been seeing it in the last couple of weeks.

Tyler was the only guy she had never asked out. She didn't want to be rejected by him. She knew what he thought of her. She wasn't deaf and Vickie had told her once just to piss her off. She'd said that Tyler would never go for a whiny bitch like her. She didn't want to think about that now though. After all, Vickie was dead and even if she didn't like her, it was above her to be that mean.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler felt Caroline moving and knew she was awake. He didn't say anything though because he wasn't sure what to say at first. He had gone after her to see what was wrong. The girl looked weak, but she had shoved him hard. He knew a few things about Caroline Forbes that she didn't know he knew.

The first part of that was that he saw the way she looked at him. She was always giving him a look when he'd been hanging on another girl. He'd thought she would have gone for blood a few times when he'd been with Vickie. She thought he wasn't looking, but he saw it every time. He also saw it when they were hanging out together.

The second thing was that he had stopped finding her annoying. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had. He didn't know if it was Matt's constant plea to like her or hanging out with her a lot lately.

When Matt was working he'd been stuck keeping her entertained and it happened. He couldn't really say it was being stuck though; he had a choice in it all. He had just made the choice to be nice to her. He'd started feeling something for Caroline and it was freaking him out. If she found out his secret he would be doomed.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline knew he would have felt her move so she had to get up soon. She just wasn't sure how to make her exit from her bedroom. She was naked almost lying in his arms, but she felt comfortable. It was starting to scare her because lately she hadn't felt this way with Matt. She'd been trying to make it work, but his mom had shown back up.

Matt's mom had made it clear that she didn't like her. It was the way she looked at her and the way she talked. She kept bringing up Elena and she couldn't compete with that. She'd hoped that maybe she'd be gone when she got back from her dad's. However, she'd never gotten there, instead she'd found Vickie.

She didn't want to think about that because it brought her back to why she'd ran out of Matt's house. He'd broken up with her choosing Elena over her. She tried not to start crying, but it wasn't happening. She let the sob out before she could stop it and she knew Tyler wasn't deaf.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler wrapped his arms around her more securely, "It's okay, it's not worth the tears," Matt was like a brother to him, but he knew it always went back to Elena. "You're so much better than she is," he could name ten things that Caroline could do better. The fact he knew them was a little startling though.

Caroline wasn't sure to laugh at that thought or cry more, "You don't have to be nice to me; I know what you think of me," she didn't move though instead she buried her face against his chest. Nobody wanted her and if she just gave Tyler sex he'd probably just leave too. "I'm the girl that is unloved,"

"Okay who the hell ever said you were unloved?" he couldn't let her think that she wasn't. He'd always been a dick to Vickie. He'd tried to show that he cared, but it never came out in the right ways. He didn't get to miss her, but he wasn't going to let Caroline think nobody gave a shit about her.

"I sit with you every day at The Grill while Matt's working, I listen to you go on about what you're doing for the latest school project, and I didn't let you catch pneumonia last night," he was sitting up now looking into her eyes instead of at her breasts. That was what he'd usual do, but he wasn't doing it.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline looked back at him and she wouldn't believe it if she hadn't been there. She realized that he had done all of those things. He had even dropped her off at her house when Matt had bailed because of work. He'd picked her up a few times too and not once had he complained. He'd listened to everything she had to say and even told her a better idea to get the football team involved.

She had been so busy trying to keep Matt's attention that she didn't realize she'd gotten his best friends attention. She didn't have to fight to get Tyler's attention because she already had it. She just hadn't opened her eyes to see it until now. She'd tried to get his attention before, but it never seemed to work.

"You can be annoying, but it's what makes you, you," Tyler said, "I wasn't stuck doing what I've been doing, Matt only asked me that one time," after that he'd just done it. He'd liked hanging out with Caroline. She called him on his crap and she didn't let him get away with it. If he started to be a dick she'd glare at him.

"You told me," she trailed off realizing that if Matt hadn't asked then he had been doing it out of the goodness of his heart. That wasn't Tyler at all; he didn't do those things to just be nice. He was the bad boy of the school, the bully that you wanted to hurt, but she'd never stopped being his friend. "Do you like me?" she asked, "And don't give me the shrug either, I want a real answer,"

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler knew he was doomed if he answered the question. He'd told her he hadn't had to do what he'd been doing. He didn't know why she couldn't leave it at that. Why did she want to know how he felt? He didn't do emotions because that wasn't him at all. "I can't answer that," he couldn't do it. He got up going for his shirt, but Caroline grabbed hold of him turning him around.

"Answer the question, Tyler," she said taking his shirt from him, "Tell me how you really feel, you said you brought me home, you didn't have to do that," she was piecing all the small things together. When he picked her up he always brought coffee every morning. He'd done the one thing that even Matt wouldn't do when she'd been looking for her keys. He'd actually stood there holding her purse.

Caroline wasn't holding back either as she started calling everything off he'd been doing. She started with the coffee and purse going to the fact he didn't take advantage of her last night. "You're the dick, the bully, the guy that doesn't really care, but it's not what you've shown me," she said and he was backing up until he hit the wall. "You like me,"

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He had nowhere else to go and she wasn't going to stop until he admitted it. He knew that about her, she was so damn persistent. He did the only thing he knew to do when his back was against a wall; well the second thing. He took hold of her arms getting in her personal space and he kissed her.

Caroline hadn't thought he'd do this, she thought he would just admit what she was saying. However, she didn't pull away; she kissed him right back. She whimpered wanting to touch him, but he had her arms so she couldn't. He wasn't hurting her though, but she wouldn't care if he held on tighter. She had gotten him to admit what he felt in the only way he knew how.

In trying to keep Matt she had been letting Tyler get closer to her. She had told him things that she didn't tell her best friends. She told him things she didn't tell Matt either. Tyler let her arms go as his hands went to her waist. He moved from her lips down to her neck kissing her. He'd kept it bottled up and she'd forced him to let it out.

Caroline held him to her turning her head giving him better access. She walked them backwards until she hit her bed pulling him down with her.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Letting The Right One In**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: ****Matt breaks up with Caroline after Vicky's body's found. She takes off out of the door wanting to get away.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything****  
**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 3**

Tyler knew he shouldn't do it, she was upset and Matt would regret breaking up with her, but he couldn't stop his self. He braced his hands on either side of Caroline's head kissing her. He shifted his weight to one hand moving the other up and down her side. He pushed his hand under her bra cupping her breast in his hand.

Caroline arched up crying out as he touched her. She wasn't going to stop now; Matt had broken up with her. He was the one that said he couldn't do this anymore. She wouldn't feel guilty for having sex with Tyler. Nobody was going to make her feel guilty for doing what she wanted to do. She kissed him back moving her legs up locking it around his waist bringing him fully against her.

He let out a groan before grinding down against her. He was already hard and wanting her. He'd stopped his self from doing this too many times in the last few weeks. She wasn't saying no, if anything she was screaming yes at him. He pulled away standing back up unzipping his jeans. He let them fall along with his boxers before getting back on the bed with her.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip watching him before moving up knocking her pillows off the bed. She quickly got her panties off tossing them away before her bra followed. She didn't need foreplay, she needed him. She was already wet from the kissing and grinding against each other.

Tyler moved so he was covering her body looking down at her, he wanted to say something, but he didn't have any smart ass comments. She would kick his ass if he said something and he'd ruin this. He wasn't even thinking about protection all he wanted was to be inside of her. He moaned looking down as she guided him to her entrance.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline pulled him down kissing him before he thrusted into her. She brought her legs up so her feet were flat on the mattress. She wasn't expecting anything after this; she couldn't really because of who he was. She knew he'd probably walk away and she'd be another notch. She just couldn't seem to care as he started moving.

Tyler held onto her hips moving out then back in setting the pace. He had no chance with Caroline. It didn't mean he wasn't going to try and make this work. He didn't want her to be like the other girls. He didn't do anything, but fuck them and mostly leave. It was what he knew, but he couldn't do it to Caroline.

She moaned feeling him moving in and out of her. It was driving her crazy because she was so close to the edge. She cried out in pleasure as he hit against her sweet spot. She'd only been able to find it with her vibrator. He was hitting it every time like he had a map to it. She met him thrust for thrust gasping out when he sucked the spot on her neck that shot pleasure to her center.

"Tyler," she moaned as his hands moved up cupping her breasts moving his thumb over her nipples. He picked up the pace pulling out and slamming back into her. He covered her mouth with his battling for control of her mouth. Her hands were moving over his back and when he connected with the neck of her womb she dug her nails into his back.

He groaned before taking her nipple into his mouth sucking on it. He didn't stop until she was screaming his name out again. He fought the urge to pull out and turn her on her knees. It was usually how he would finish. Instead, he took hold of her hands thrusting faster until they were both cumming. He was looking in her eyes when she came and instead of Forbes or Caroline he broke her name off saying Care.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline whimpered coming down from which ever cloud was about nine. She had wanted to know what he was like in bed, but she knew she got what the other girls hadn't gotten before. She got to see the real side of him, the one that he hid away under walls on top of walls. She could swear she could see into his soul right now.

She brought her hand up to his face cupping it in her hand. "Thank you," she didn't know why she said it, but she felt like he had given her something he wouldn't anybody else.

He didn't need to be thanked for sex; he had been doing it since he was fourteen. However, he knew she knew by the way she was looking at him. She knew what he'd just done and he wanted to put the walls back up and get the hell out of there. He just couldn't force his self to move.

"You don't gotta say anything back, just stay," Caroline said hoping that he wasn't going to run off. She could see the battle going on in his eyes. "I don't want to be alone right now, you don't even have to admit you like me," she offered up, but they both knew that it would be a lie if he said that.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He had a decision to make and he had to make it now. Stay or go were the options, but he just couldn't bring his self to do the ladder. Instead he kissed her again rolling them so she was on top of him. "I got nowhere else to go, and I do like you,"

Caroline smiled before she kissed him back, "I got nowhere else to go either, and I like you back," Her dad's boyfriend's daughter was just going to have to wait for her to get there late. She might miss the party and all, but she had just gotten something else. She had gotten Tyler.

**THE END**


End file.
